Our Addiction
by Caligurl89
Summary: "This isn't healthy" I barely whisper. "I know" He says kissing my neck. "It's going to kill us" He looks me in my eyes wiping a tear from my face   It doesn't have to". B&E A/H. Unhealthy obsession between famous Edward&Nobody Bella. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND PERSONALLY I DON'T THINK S.M SHOULD EITHER WITH THAT SHITTY ENDING OF B.D BUT I STILL LOVE HER FOR BRINGING US EDWARD AND BELLA.**_

_**A/N THIS IS MY SECOND STORY MY FIRST WAS A WHATEVER I THINK IT SUCKS ITS TO WANNABE FLUFF FOR MY TASTE. I CAN READ IT AND LOVE IT BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN WRITE A WHOLE STORY ABOUT IT BUT THIS ONE IS MY BABY COMPLET OOC. I THINK IT'S TIME F.F GOT REAL AND I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO BRING IT :p THANKS FOR READING LOTS OF LOVE.**_

_**~Mia~**_

_**SUMMARY- BELLA ONLY CARES ABOUT HER AND HER LITTLE SIS ALICE AND ISN'T AFRAID TO BE A BITCH. EDWARD IS A FAMOUS ACTOR FILMING A MOVIE IN GOOD OL FORKS. WORLDS COLLIDE A BIT OF HUMOR A BIT OF ROMANCE A BIT OF DRAMA. BUT REALLY WHO'S PURSUING WHO? LETS FIND OUT IF OUR FAV PAIR GETS THEIR H.E.A**_

BPOV

I fucking hate Mondays There the start of a whole new week another day in

this barren wasteland I call home. Forks Fucking Washington. I slam my fist down on my alarm and drag my ass to the bathroom. As I stare in my pathetic bathroom mirror I realize I look like shit. I shouldn't of let Alice drag me to that poor excuse for a nightclub last night even more I shouldn't of had those three extra shots of tequilla. But how can I deny my babysister anything. Baby I snort She's 21 for crying outloud, but still she's my baby sis so whatever. I stepped into my shower and let the hot water beat on my skin washing away the last of my weekend. Inhaling and exhaling trying to mentally prepare myself for the day I have ahead of me. Another hour and I'm fully dressed White blouse Black Pencil Skirt and Sensible pumps, I know its going to rain today so whats the use in making my hair all fancy I smooth the sides back part a side bang and don a classy pony whoever doesn't like it can lick my junk. I head out the door into my 56 Roadster and drive down the road to my continue my mundane exsistance. My name Is Isabella bella for short Isabella sounds like some body who's important which I am not. I'm 23 Average looking ok paying gig with shitty co workers with the Attitude of a Diva and the patience of a fly. I only care about Me and Alice. The world is agaisnt me and I'm ok with it. However I was not ok with what was about Happen Next.


	2. Fuckin Mondays

"Shit" My coffee goes flying everywhere and my head hits the steering wheel of my baby. The impact comes from the left side and I'm pissed. I Immediately get out of my car to check for survivors namely to see if my cars ok I don't care that I"m in the middle of the intersection after Alice my car was the best thing in my life. I had seen the 1956 jaguar roadster while watching cruel intentions when I was younger and I had scraped up enough to purchase a pretty beat up one. It had a engine and windows it was good enough for me. Needless to say one bad relationship later I had a masterpiece now it was damaged goods.

"Ok Fuckface" I screech before looking up at the assailant "In America we stop at Red lights"

"Which is exactly why I was wondering why the hell you ran into me dragonlady" He replied without missing a beat.

I took a quick look from my baby to the hideous speciman that was speaking he was one word. Beautiful. Not a blemish in site Defined Cheekbones, Strong but not too stong jawline. Piercing green eyes Sex hair Athletic Body He was an orgasm on legs and looked vaguely familar like I'd seen him somewhere probaly in my dreams. but just becaue he was my dream guy as far as looks goes didn't mean I was going to forget about my car or my time he was wasting.

"Ran into you? I was going straight I had the right away Dickhead. And Fyi I don't have time for this I have somewhere to be why don't you just give me your insurance info so I can get the hell on with my day." I was already running ten minutes late and my boss happened to be a real douche when it came to attendance. He was looking around kinda panicky and I wondered if he was going to bail on me without swapping info so I played an old card.

"Look pal my dad is the Police Chief of Forks and he will find you and make you pay for all the damge you've done if your trying to jet. So save us the time and lets get on with it." I dipped back in my car to gather my insurance info and when I came back out he was already by my side.

"Woah Nelly I have mase and I'm not afraid to use it." I was momentairly stunned for two reason at him for his close proximity and myself for enjoying it so much.

He leaned in and gave me a kinda half smile that made little Bella melt and want to do naughty things to his mouth I internally shushed myself and held my ground.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole mix up thing but I'm renting this car and I don't have any of the insurance info on me So maybe we can settle this with cash or something I'm in a bit of a hurry" He looked around again like he was looking for somebody or someone was looking for him.

"Whatever pretty boy I don't know how much this shit's gonna cost" Just then my phone rang I held my finger up to him, grabbed my cell out of my purse and checked the time Oh Shit.

"Hey Ang, No, Yeah some dickwad totally just ran into me on the way in so were sitting here discussing the national debt, I meant to call but. Oh. Uh huh. Wow. Ok. No I totally understand Ang your just the messenger thanks. I'll be fine ok I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Great going Dickwheat now I have a totaled car and I"m jobless your just full of good shit huh Look If you wanna pay cash your going to have to follow me to a shop and get a estimate on how much it's gonna cost to fix my baby if she fixable"

"Yeah whatever lets just get out of the street" he said pulling some glasses out of his pocket and A hideous fisherman's hat out of the car and putting them both on.

I hadn't noticed we were still in the middle of the street and there seemed to be quite a crowd gathering some people even had cameras. I rolled my eyes didn't these people have anything to do. I mean how interesting could a car wreck be? Well I guess in rainy ass Forks that about all the excitement we get.

"Well how bout we take your car since baby seems inoperable right about now I"ll call a tow truck to bring her to the shop"

He looked a bit aprehensive and I realized I had probably been coming off as a total bitch so I offered him a small smile. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Sure" he shrugged and hurried into the car.

"Wow your really not from here huh" I noticed his ensemble for the first time he had on a regular tee and some a&f original shorts with white sneaks.

"How'd ya guess" His tone was that of a semi sarcastic person in his case Asshole.

I nodded to the various maps and mapquest instructions on the floor.

He laughed for the first time since I met him. I stared at him blankly he stared back.

"What the hell is so funny I'm jobless and carless and you have to come out the pocket for what you've done I couldn't see any less humor in this situation."

He finally stopped laughing long enough to speak"You don't Know who I am?"

"Of course I know you buddy we went to the same elementary school remember third grade?" He just stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and continued "No shit sherlock I just met you less than an hour ago of course I don't know who you are" Isabella Swan Bella or Bells for short" I said extending my hand. 

He eyed me curiously before taking it and immediately retracting it probably something to do with the damn shock I just felt. Stupid man full of bad shit Now he's shocking me! He recovered finally.

"Edward Cullen" He held his breath as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Yeah Yeah nice to meet yada yada can we get this shit fixed I'd like some time to get drunk before I Walk out into oncoming traffic today." We pulled up to the mechanic shop and I went for the door while he remained seated.

"Look dude I don't know what your deal is but I've spent enough time with the guy who's ruined my life in three minutes so please can we get this shit over with." I said leaing into his half rolled down window.

"You can stop with the act now" He sneered. Ok so by this time I'm overly pissed.

"For the love of Moses dude either come in the shop get the damn prices or find some insurance shit to give me so we can go on about our lives. I'm sure you have some pleasant blonde bimbo waiting to suck you offf when you get home so come on."

"You Really don't know who I am?" He said looking into my eyes making mini bella misbehave again, but pissing me off futher so I did the best thing I could in this situation, I lost it

"We've been through this shit Bella, Edward" I said pointing towards each of us.

"I can't go in there" He said running his hand through his glorious hair.

"Like hell you can't my patience has a thin line buddy and your tapdancing on it. Why cant you go in there? If you were injured in the accident thats your fault you caused the wreck"

"I'm the Edward Cullen" He said in a low voice.

"Ok The Edward Cullen are you ready"

"God where have you been living under a rock? I mean the Edward Cullen movie star extroadnaire. I can't go in there it will be chaos people will want autographs pictures news cameras will be called its mayhem. Our accident was partially caused because I was speeding to get away from a couple of crazy fans."

And then it clicked the stupid ass hat and glasses combo, the constant unsure glances around the good looks the panty dropping smile, the heart melting voice the familarization. He wasn't the guy of my dreams just some whacko I'd seen in a couple of shitty in my opinon, great in others, films. I was enraged he thinks he can sweet talk me and leave without paying for my car screw that. I looked over to him and I could tell he was waiting for my response. So I gave him the one he probably least expected.

"Well whoopty fucking doo! Do you want applause or something cause I'm not the in the clapping mood. My cars fucked up I don't have a job and I'm dying for a cigarette which sucks ass because I don't even smoke! Just this bullshit stresss that I've been experiencing since I've met you is driving me to yearn for nicotiene. So here's some advice movie star next time rent a car with some fucking insurance papers that are avaialable to you watch were your going and maybe you should consider getting a fuck seeing eye dog or a driver at the least. I wouldn't care if you were a black St nick and this was the place where they hold the KKK meetings your bringing your golden boy ass inside so grab your fucked up disguise and ante up bitch it's christmas." I finished my rant and slammed his car door went to his side and waited for him to open the door.

EPOV

I was completely intrigued and pissed at the same time by this mouthy little girl, she didn't even know who I was. But after I told her she chomped my head off with words, I was a movie star for crying out loud no one ever talked to me like that unless it was family let a lone a complete stranger living in a nobody's land.

At first I was furious my director chose this shitty place to film my newest flick but what the hell they say and pay I act all day. I was in the process of escaping some hideous chicks Jessica and Lauren or dude and guy to me, when I slammed into this precious little thing. I was instantly thinking she was going to recognize me but for some reason I get what I finally want and it sucks no instant recognition no It's ok if you sign an autograph or take a picture but a mouthy little babe with fire in her eyes I think I'm in love.

"I'm waiting" she said tapping her foot outside my door. She was so hot I did all that I could do in that situation. I grabbed my fucked up disguise and I followed her into the mechanic shop feeeling like a bitch the whole way.

She went up to the counter and began talking to the mechanic. I let my eyes graze over her body. Exquisite, She couldn't of been more than 5'4 but she had curves in all the right places. Her long mahogny hair was pulled into a ponytail with bangs sweeping to the side. Her lips were full and her eyes were the deepest shade of chocolate. Her skirt was clinging to her and

"Hello earth to Shithead" She waved her hands in front of my face interupting my thoughts

"Yeah"I replied running my hands through my hair. Smooth reall fuckin smooth Cullen.

"Well it's a total fuckin waste Mechanic douche over here says its gonna cost more than I paid to fix it so I figured you just give me the cash and I'll put a downpayment on a new one."

Great tell the chick your a movie star she doesn't wanna bone she wants money whatever I gotta get out of her.

"How much does it cost?"

"Here's the slip he estimated it for about 3700 but I"m willing to take an even 35." She looked ansty she was shifting from either foot and biting her bottom lip.

"Look I've got 500 on me and I can write you a check for the rest or have my assistant bring you the rest tomorrow."

She sighed and stepped forward.

"Cullen here's my number call whenever if ever I'm over this" She muttered something about good for nothing people and left me in the shop wondering what just happened.

"Your Edward Cullen Huh dude I seen all you films my girls a big fan she would die if she know I met you, Can I get an autograph and maybe a picture?" The mechanic spoke bringing me out of my trance.

"Sure dude" After I signed an autograph for some chick named Leah. I hopped into my car and continued my drive to my set. I had a long day ahead of me filiming annoying co stars and more crazy Fans God I hated fucking mondays.


	3. When did I start Caring

DISCLAIMER-STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A FUCKHOT HUSBAND ;-)

BPOV

I called Alice on my way out for a ride and started walking down the street. It was starting to drizzle possibly just to make my life more or less miserable but luckily I had an umbrella in my purse, one of the spoils of living in Forks. I thought about the stupid movie star fuckface and was instantly pissed he ruined my life all in matter of minutes. I chalked my car up as a loss and decided I would never hear from movie star boy again or recieve the money for my car but life's full of dissapointment so who care's you take the good with the bad and keep on pushing. And believe you me I know how to take the bad.

Alice pulled up beside me I opened the door and she wrinkled her nose at me.

"Ugh bella gross your all wet your gonna make my car stink"

"Shut it short stuff I bought you this car if I want to piss in it I will" I laughed.

"So what happened why the hell are you walking in the rain?" She asked turning on the heater, Bless her.

"Well sweetie, long story short a certain asshat aka Mr. Edward Cullen ran into me totaled my baby and skipped out on the bill and thats how I ended up with you dear sister."

Alice stopped the car in the middle of the street. I slammed forward in my seat. God I thought of all the times not wear a seatbelt.

"I already been into one car accident today thanks Alz" I said rubbing my new bruise on my forehead.

"You said Edward Cullen"

"Yeah so"

"You're talking about Edward panty dropping smile sex hair adonis Movie star Cullen?"

Wow I thought surely I was the only one that thought he had a panty dropping my smile."Sure thats the guy apparently he's down her filiming some new shit. Can we get out of the road now I'd like to make it home in one piece" Alice started moving the car she had a faraway look in her eyes. I knew that look.

"What are you thinking about Ally?" Her face broke out into a huge grin just as we were pulling into my parking spot.

"I just think he'd be a good fuck is all. Let me know whats its like to fuck a movie star will ya"

"Sure thing Alz" I say getting out. She drives off and I race up to my door trying not get soaked completely through. I get inside strip and head to my bathroom for a hot one. After 20 of the most glorious minutes of my day so far I head to my living room to sulk. No job no car what a fucking life. I must have dozed off because I was woken up to an annoying buzzing sound. I slapped my hand all around only to find out it was coming from under my pillow. My phone damn it.

"Hello thank you for calling this just isn't my damn day Isabella Swan speaking." I heard a soft but masculine chuckle on the other end one I didn't recognize.

"Hello Isabella" Ahh I recognized the voice now, asshat.

"Bella" I quickly corrected "How can I help you Mr assclown?"

"Ahhh so you remember my voice" Hell yeah I remember it my panties are already at my ankles.

"Well my dad's dead I have no male siblings so I assumed so what do you want?"

"I called to apologize about earlier."

I rolled my eyes. "Dully noted"

"And I will pay for all the cost to repair you car."

I yawned "Thats cool"

"So how would I get the money to you?"

"Um I figured via my insurance your insurance blah blah blah..." I walked around stretching deciding what I was going to eat for dinner.

"Well I figured that would just make our insurance go up so I thought we should just meet up and I give it to you in person."

"Your not worried about screaiming fans and papoz"

"Papoz?" He asked sounding a little confused

"Paparazzi come on E get with the times." I laughed at my own childishness.

"Oh ok. Well anyways there's this nice place in port angeles I found we could meet up there if you like."

I suddenly realized this was probably one of the longest phone conversatoins I've ever had and it was with a complete stranger well not complete but pratically. I felt kinda well weird inside. "Sure" I said suddenly trying to get off the phone.

"Ok I'll pick you up around 8 tomorrow night. I would say tonight but filming seems to be running a little late."

"No tomorrows fine but I'll meet you somewhere not sure I want you knowing where I live. Don't want a stalker movie star on my hands."

"You're absurd Bella" He said then he hung up on me. That prick.

I made myself some chicken taco's for dinner and decided to watch a couple of movies. Since I didn't have to work I decided to make it a late night. Yup I didn't go to sleep until 10:35.

The next day passed slow and I found myself being kind've anxious to go out on a date with Edward. Wait not a date was it a date I mean he did ask me to dinner I clearly suggested we just let our insurance companies handle things, was this a date? What does one wear on a date to a public place with a movie star? Was it a fancy place? When did I start caring so much. I scolded myself and picked up my phone.

Hey jw what kind of place is this should I dress up? Because I don't dress up-B

Half an hour later in the middle of my pilates my phone buzzed.

Lol It's not fancy just dress normally It's no big deal. Where are we meeting? - E

I'll meet you at the auto shop my babys final resting place R.I.P Susie-B.

I got an Immediate response that time.

Susie Huh? A proper name I suppose. Ok I'll see you in 2 hours-E

I suddenly panicked two hours what the hell was I suppose to do with my hair what was I going to wear how much money should I bring? Grabbing my phone I called the one person I can always depend on.

"Short shit be at my house in ten."

Ten minutes later Alice let herself in with the spare key I keep at her house. "What is so damn important BellyBitch"

"Me",I point to myself. "Unofficial date Edward Cullen 1 hour 47 minutes"

"Woah Woah Bella",she puts her hands up "First of all whats up with the cavewoman talk and did you just say you have a date with fuck me slowly?"

"Yeah Alz. I gotta get my money hunni dates supposed to be in one hour and some change can you work with me? I say spinning around.

"I guess" She shrugs. "Fancy Shmancy or cas?"

"He says casual but he's a fuckin movie star, So who knows what the hell his cas is"

"M give me a sec." She says puttin her tiny finger to her face.

Exactly one hour and 23 mintues later I emerge from my bathroom. Alice had barbied me up, Black skinny jeans a baby blue short sleeve button up with some frilly shit and baby blue peep toe pumps. My hair let loosely in thick curls, simple yet classy. I dawned my black Couture bag and shook off this freakishly weird feeling. And turned to see Alice lying on my couch filing her nails.

"Ok Bitch how do I look?" I said doing a full 360, for some reason I wanted to look good tonight.

"You look fabulous Whorechee I dressed you" She said without looking up once.

"Well come on give me a ride I'm supposed to be meeting asshat in less than ten."

I pulled up to the mechanic shop from hell and was suprised to see shitheads car was already there. I checked my cell, yep I was 5 mintues early. Hmmm no big deal I thought, probably wants to get it over with. I walked up to King Cullen's car and was just about to open the door when I realized he had somehow managed to not only get out but race around the car and open the door for me without me noticing. How the hell did he do that I need to be on my guard this guys way to fast. I had one foot in his car when I heard shouting.

"Oh sis Wait"Alice yelled getting out her car running towards me with a small bag. "You forgot your condoms, always wrap it before you tap it she sang in her trilling soprano voice. There was no way Pretty boy didn't hear that, great now he's gonna think I want to sue him and screw him. I looked down to see what she had placed in my hands after the initial shock wore off. I had a small knapsack looking thing that was rather weighty, what a weirdo I already had a purse. I turned to give it back but she was already gone damn pixie. I decided to get in the car and get this over with. I looked over to see him buckled with his hand balled in a fist to his mouth he was trying not to laugh but I guess he couldn't hold it in much longer because a few chuckles escaped his throat. Mmmmmm his throat I'd lick... Woah Bella calm down your just here to get the cash for clunkers and go. After mentally slapping myself I glared over at him to see he was still chuckling when he caught my eye he tried to cover his laughter up with coughs. Yeah right like I couldn't see past that act.

"Whatever douche don't get any idea's my babysis is a free spirit just because she might wanna fuck a movie star doesn't mean I want to." Did I? I mean he's not just any movie star he was as he so eloquently referred to himself yesterday, "The Edward Cullen" Nahhhhhhh I was good.

"Whatever you say pretty girl" Giving me his panty dropping smile. I started fantasizing about all the dirty things I could do to his lips when I was brought back to reality by his voice.

"Earth to pretty girl, There you are." I blushed a deep crimson knowing I had been caught daydreaming damn traitor body!.

"Where were you just now? He asked as he merged onto the freeway.

Well for starters You were tongue fucking me while I was slurping on your not so small at all I hope cock and then...

"Pretty girl" I heard his deep voice interrupt my thoughts again. I looked over to him and he looked a little frustrated.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked without thinking.

"What do you mean whats wrong with me your the one who keeps spacing out every three seconds. What are you doing over there fantasizing how it would be not to fuck me?" I looked over to see him smiling smugly.

I bit my lip a nervous habit, something I haven't done since the 8th grade, because I haven't been nervous what the hell Bella get a grip he's just a douche with a rock hard body and glorious fac, He probably has a small panger or one nad or something. I laughed at my childish thoughts and got control of myself.

"What'd you want anyway?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

He shifted and ran his hand throuhg his hair. "We're gettin close and well there's probably going to be papoz as you call them so I wanted to apologize beforehand and also ask you if you wanted me to drop you off park the car and meet you inside? Shitty plan I know but maybe it will give you 3 mintues before they realize we're on a date."

Well there you guy Bella he classified it as a date yet he's trying to weasel out of it by showing up seperately, Whatever.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me pretty boy" I said rather bored already. He raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned.

"Pretty Boy?" He asked.

"Pretty Girl?" I fired back.

"Touche, so since this was my idea and I didn't really take into account how the papoz might affect you I think it's best if you drive up have the valet take the car to park I'll hide in the back and walk to the entrance." He finished and took a deep breath and waited for my reaction, by now I could see the restaruant and it looked to be about 300 people plus being held off by police. And about 40 of them had camera's.

I laughed he sure was amusing with his plans trying to avoid to papoz he really sucked at them but this was supposedly his life so I'll go with it for tonight. "Sure Cullen" I said stepping out the car.

"Ok just tell the hostess your with the Cullen party"

I went inside and headed for the hostess stand but not before I could hear the screams. I mentally cringed damn teeny boppers. At least it's not Monday.

A/N SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE ;P THANKS

~Mia~


	4. Why I depend on Alice

A/N HELLO HELLO THANKS FOR READING. ENJOY

EPOV

I had to admit Bella looked stunning she was wearing my favorite color and damn it looked good on her, bet it'd look better on my hotel floor. The weird shit is that not only did I want to bang her I wanted to see what kind of person Bella was, she confused me when I first met her. Either she really didn't know who I was and didn't care or she needs to be new co star in my next film meaning she's a kick ass actress. But I needed to know if I was wastingmy time withSex on a stick so I decided to give her a quick little test as we approached our destination asking her if she wanted to get out withme in the front, this would mean hundreds of pictures of her and I. We would appear to be dating she would be semi famous for being associated with me. Either do that or We enter separately, by doing this she would show me she really doesn't give a shit about me being a world famous actor either that or like I said she she be getting a Oscar for her performance. Surprisingly I wasn't shocked when she said she agreed to go in separately. Well done pretty girl test one passed. I posed for a few pics, signed a few autographs and went inside to hear hushed shouting two women ones voice I recognized so I stopped.

"What are you his bodygaurd I'm telling you I with the Cullen Party" Bella said shaking her head in annoyance.

"Yeah right like that hot piece of ass would go anywhere in public with you, God your so pathetic for even trying to convince me he knows of your existence. If "The Edward Cullen" was going to date a non actress it would be somebody like me not you" A girl with fake blonde hair sniffed at Bella.

I was furious who the hell did that chick think she was talking to my Bella like that, she wished she held a 10th of attraction that Bella held from me. Woah Cullen where did that come from your Bella? I was about to step in and defend Bella when her voice cut in cold as ice.

"I hate people like you" She said in a low voice.

"People like Me? What incredibly good looking talented a Edward Cullen worthy girl?" the hostess replied flipping her hair. I cringed at the thought of her occupying my company.

"You don't even know him all you see is the person he plays on t.v he could rape monkeys in his spare time for all you know. So for you to even presume that he wouldn't be interested in someone like me shows that your the pathetic one.

"Me pathetic? Get real" The hostess sniffed again.

"Yeah you, because you claim to know him, Hell I don't even know the guy. He asked me to come and I'm here and your wasting my time all I want to do is get this over with and get home so get out of my way." Bella said taking a step closer to the hostess. It looked like it was going to get physical so I stepped in.

"Hey pretty girl" I said wrapping my arm around her waist. She instantly relaxed into my hold. I don't know what made me do it but it just felt right.

"Why aren't you waiting for me at the table?" I murmured into her hair inhaling her scent. It was wonderful, a mix of lilac and freesia's. Our hostess who's name tagread Bree's, mouth dropped about 10 feet below sea level.

"Mmmmrrrr Cullen" she stammered. I ignored her keeping my attention on Bella.

"Well the Wicked Bitch of the West didn't believe someone like me would be here with famous you so I wasn't allowed to our table" Bella seethed.

"That's ridiculous" I said annoyed that anyone could think Bella wasn't worthy of my time.

"Well Mr. Cullen we were just protecting you, there are plenty of psychos out there trying to get next to you it's my job to weed out the crazy ones." Bree Pouted trying to look cute and before I met Bella I suppose I would've shagged her, but now she just like disfigured.

Bella tensed so I whispered in her ear. "Calm down pretty girl" She relaxed again.

"Look we're on a pretty tight schedule so if you don't mind our table?" I said to Bree trying to get out of this situation before it turned from bad to worse.

"Right away Mr. Cullen" she said in her annoying voice she led the way to a table in the back all the while switching her non existent hips. We passed several tables all heads turned to Bella and I and I immediately looked over to see what she was doing. She was looking down and biting her bottom lip, suddenly I was jealous of her teeth, I wanted to bite her lips. I realized we made it to our seat only because my hand was still around her and I felt her pull away slightly as she sat down.

"You ok?" I asked her as we sat down.

"I'm fine" are you ok? She smirked putting on a brave girl face but I could see right through her.

"Don't let that bitch's word affect you pretty girl she'd be dying to sit where your at right now." I said taking her hand trying to soothe her.

"Are you kidding me?", she asked jerking her hand back with amused look on her face. "She'd be dying to be sitting where I am right now? Really Cullen? Because I"m so easily replaced right, what am I even doing here?" She seemed to ask herself instead of me. "Can we just get this over with.?"

I was confused was it something I said? I mean any one of these ladies in here would kill to be sitting where she was yet she's ready to go. Well this is what you wanted Cullen a real chick someone who doesn't kiss your ass because of your status.

"Erm.. yeah the reason I asked you here Bella is because I wanted to apologize for what happened to your car."

"Yeah we kinda went over that already." She said leaning back smiling in her chair.

"And here's a check it should more than enough cover the damage" I said pulling the thin envelope from my jean pocket placing it on the table in between us.

"Well thanks Edward I honestly didn't think I was going to see you ever again let alone get the money for my car." She said but she didn't make a move for the check.

"Well I'm not a liar pretty girl" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I never said you were Edward" She said sitting up in chair glaring at me We were having a pissing match and I was so into it I didn't even hear our waitress approaching.

"Hi I'm Leah I"ll be your server tonight", she said staring directly at me not even acknowledging Bella. These bitches were really starting to piss me off tonight, I wanted to be a complete ass but Esme had taught me manners so I put on a tight smile and nodded towards Bella.

"Ladies first."

"Bella! No friggin way your here with Edward Cullen?" Leah screeched. Bella rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.I raised my eyebrow how did these two know each other this should be an interesting story.

"I take it you already know my date for this evening?" I said to Leah who completely ignored me after noticing Bella.

"Date? What are you doing here on a date with The Edward Cullen I mean your hardly anyone as we both clearly know and somehow you managed to snag the hottest piece of ass out of Hollywood."

Leah sat down now which i thought was very unprofessional, and I was sick of being referred to as a hot piece of ass. One thing I appreciated about Bella was to her I was just jackass or dumbass not a piece of ass.

"Look Leah I didn't snag Edward he's not a piece of ass he's a human being with ears and just in case you didn't notice he is sitting to your left while your talking about him like he doesn't exists. Oh and just a reminder we don't speak, at all. So remember that next time you see me out in public, Edward thanks for dinner but I should be going now." Bella got up and started towards the door. What the hell just happened?

"Well I don't know what her problem was but I'm Leah." She said batting her fake eyelashes. I was repulsed and angry this chick had just ran Bella off before I had two minutes to talk to her. I noticed the envelope was still on the table so I grabbed it and walked away without saying a word to that Leah chick. I caught Bella just as she had walked outside.

BPOV

That bitch how dare she even speak to me after our history. I've had enough of this shit I'm going home. I walked out to the front of the shitty establishment. Shit it's raining like crazy, I'm nearly an hour from home and I didn't even drive myself way to go Bells. I could call Alice but I wouldn't her driving in this weather it's a mess. Great guess I could call a cab and spend a thousand bucks getting home I contemplated my options and then something hard slammed into me. I immediately recognized his body my body reacted instantly I melted into him.

"Thats twice you've run into me now." I said basking in his touch.

"That's twice you've run out on me." He clipped back.

"Look Edward thanks for dinner and everything but I really need to be going now." I said disentangling from his arms, it felt wrong to be so close but not touching. So very wrong.

"Where are you gonna go pretty girl?" He said running his hand through his glorious hair.

"Um home that much is obvious right?" I said a little confused.

"I mean its raining cats and dogs out here I think the highways flooded we should just stay a night over here." he must've sensed my anger flaring because he continued.

"Woah Woah not trying to assume anything it's just doesn't look safe. So we stay one night and I'll take you back tomorrow when I go in for filming. Deal?"

It was raining pretty hard most of the papoz had turned in for the night I guess. oh shit papoz! I totally forgot thats why I kept seeing flashes of light, cameras they were taking pictures of Edward and I. We must look like a couple in love leaning into each other to shout in one anothers ears because it was hard to hear over the ran probably looked like we were sharing secrets or in a lovers tiff. Good lord what is he thinking.

"Edward whatever lets just get out of here the papoz are eating this crap up." I yelled into his ear. He didn't need to hear another word he took my hand and led me to the curb where the valet had his car waiting. It felt so right holding his hand, like my body craved his touch.

The hotel was about three minutes from the resturant thank god because I was soaked I must've looked like a drowning cat. I opted to get the room so Edward could stay out of the spotlight but he refused to let me pay for it. Saying I was absurd so we agreed room in my name paid by his cash. We got a penthouse because it had more than one room that way Edward and I wouldn't have to fight over who slept on the bed and who slept on the couch. I got to the rooms living room and started to strip.

"Ugh I hate wet clothes Eww Eww Eww." I said as I peeled the wet shirt from my skin.

"Ahem" I looked over to see a very amused Edward Cullen looking straight at me.

"What You've never seen a bra before Cullen?"

"I'm trying to figure you out Bella Swan" He said arms crossed.

"Well Figure me out while I take a shower." I started towards the bathroom before I tripped on the bag Alice had gave me. Ugh what the hell whats in this anyway? I thought. Oh Bless you Alice. She had packed me an overnight bag, everything she I would need, but how the hell did she know I would end up stuck out here? Damn pixie probably knew it was going to storm and didn't tell me. After a long hot shower I ventured out to the living area to find Edward in a pair of basketball shorts clean socks with no shirt.

"Where the hell did you get those from? I asked pointing to his clothes.

"Where the hell did you get those from?" He asked back.

"I asked you first." I huffed crossing my arms."

"I always keep spare clothes in my car I never know where I'm going to end up in my profession so it's wise to keep a suitcase full of clean clothes around. Saves on going to the star being mauled by fans for trying to buy a shirt." He shrugged.

"My little sister is psychic" I shrugged.

"So" he said patting to the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"Since we didn't eat how bout I order some room service, I hear it's quite expensive and only moderately good" He said with a smile.

"I hadn't thought of that." I said pulling my feet underneath me on the couch.

We ordered a couple of burgers, fries and cokes and started watching the first 48 after we got done eating I looked to see Edward staring at me.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"So your not going to tell me the deal with you and our waitress?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Whats there to tell she slept with my last boyfriend after my dad's funeral" I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Geez Bella" he said running his hand through his hair. "I had no idea, I wouldn't of brought it up if I knew."

"Of course you didn't know Edward" I cut him off I didn't need his pity I survived this long without it. "Long, long story short My mom and dad divorced when I was 12 she moved me and Alice to Phoenix, 7 years ago my mom met some minor league baseball dipshit named Phil. She ditched me and Alice on Charlie's doorstep 3 months later. I started dating an old friend named Jake and well you met him."

"I met him?" he asked looking perplexed.

"Yeah he's the douche mechanic, well anyways my dad was the chief of police he got killed in the line of fire when I was 17 and my cousin Emmett took custody of us. I tried to get emancipated but good olForks wasn't having it. Anyways Em lives in Seattle he would come down once a week to check on us. But back to Leah she's had a crush on Jake for years and Jake was pretty torn up about my dad's death so I guess he needed some comforting. After the funeral I found Jake and Leah in my dad's old room screwing so I guess he got the comfort he was looking for. But It wasn't really the the fact that they were bumping uglies I never really loved loved Jake anyway. It was the fact that there were disrespecting my fathers memory not to mention desecrating his room." I tooka deep breath feeling great that I got that out the way.

"Wow that was longer than I expected" I smiled.

Edward was staring at me with the strangest look on his face.

"Isabella how can you just sit there and act like everything is ok?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed and reajusted my body on the couch so I was a little closer to him.

"Thats life Cullen, The good the bad and the ugly. I'm over it, I just rather that she not speak to me. At all, Ever, In life" I shrugged.

After Edward got over the whole my dad's dad my moms a whore and my life sucks mood we talked for hours, just about trivial things. What he would be doing if he wasn't an actor which I found out was playing his piano, favorite food colors blah blah blah. Before I knew it it was I was snuggling up to his side I vageuly remeber him carrying me back to a bed where I immediately passed out from my day, Only to be woken by the harsh whispers of a new day.

"Who the hell is she and what the hell is she doing here?" I heard someone screech.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here and keep your voice down she is still sleeping?" Edward said in a rather monotone voice.

"I came to suprise my boyfriend but I see your entertaining whores" I had my fill for the day I can't stand people to tak about me when I'm in hearing range it's just rude. So i stood up and walked into the living room to see a god and a goddess, hell there even looked like there was a glow around them, a aura yeah thats what they call it. Edward standing there in nothing but red and black calvin klein checkered pajamas pants, his chest glistening from a fresh shower and his hair in a perfect dissaray. And his mate a tall stacked strawberry blonde with an angel face and a bad attitude, dressed like barbie'stwin complete with a small pooch in her purse. How I despised those dog in a box type females.

"Her Edward your leaving me for her?" She exploded pointed to me as I walked into view. "What is this a charity case or something you can't be serious?"

"Thats enough" Edward shouted, he was pinching the bridge of his nose again taking deep breaths.

"Good morning Bella" he went on "Tanya was just leaving". Ahhh Tanya, so the she devil has a name. As I got closer I could see her beauty wasn't conventional it was all work work work a shitload of makeup a great boob job a smidge of lip and just a dab of botox injections.

"I'm not going anywhere Eddie tell your whore to leave. Are you really willing to give what we have up for this nobody?" She said advancing on him grabbing the front of his shirt. "You and me baby were epic Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen are meant for eachother."

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I was in a dramtic soap opera I had to interupt, I burst out laughing slowly clapping my hands. "Brava Ms. Denali and the award for the biggest dick sucker/ broad who can't take a hint goes to..." I looked around the room dramaticly then turned back to her "YOU". I swear I saw a flicker of a smile on Edwards face but it was quickly replaced with a frown as Tanya took a step towards me. Edward immediately grabbed her and I chastised him.

"Come on Eddy you think I"m scared of the big bad implant" I said egging her on.

"Let me go Eddy I'm going to teach this trailer park miss a thing about stealing peoples mans" She was boucing around so animatedly I couldn't even take her serious. I started to speak again but I was cut off by Edward.

"Isabella for the love of Moses will you please go wait for me in the bedroom" His voice was serious so I didn't dare to taunt the superstars anymore.

"Sure Sure" then I turned to Tanya, "OMGit was totally like awesome to meet you" I flipped her the bird angry that I hadn't been permitted to do any damage and walked into the bedroom, flopped down on the bed and sulked like I was a kid waiting to get my punishment handed out. Although I wouldn't mind if the punishment came with Edward and a set of handcuffs.

I waited for five minutes before I realized what I was doing. I was waiting for a man that I wanted to be around but was taken. What the hell Bella get it together obviously Sir Movie star has a blonde bimbo just like you thought. How could you be so stupid. I heard the door shut so I came out of my room to investigate he wasn't there. I felt tears build up in my eyes and I knew that this was the last time I would see Edward Cullen so I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I grabbed all my stuff and called Alice.

_**A/N HELLO SO I JUST WANTED TO GET THROUGH THEIR INTIAL FIRST DATE THE OBSESSING STARTS WITH THE NEXT CHAP ;P REVIEW PLZ. THANKS **_

_**~Mia~**_


	5. Meet my Fiancee

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I LOVE THIS SHIT! **_

_**A/N HEY HEY NOT A LOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CAHP BUT ITS SO YOU CAN GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE CHARACTERS PULL TOWARDS EACH OTHER HOPE YOU ENJOY.**_

_**~MIA~**_

BPOV

One week three days four hours 21 minutes and 30, 31, 32, 33 seconds since I've touched him since I've smelled him since I knew I loved him and we didn't even kiss. I know what your thinking. What the hell is wrong with you Bella? He has a girlfriend maybe a wife he doesn't want you, you barely know him. But isn't that how loves supposed to go? It just hits you all the sudden when you know you know. The only problem is I"m in love with a superstar who probably forgot I exist by now. After I left the penthouse I caught a cab to the mall where Alice was waiting, damn pyschic pixie. I cried in the car on the way home, silent tears, traitor tears. I spent one night with an amazingly sexy, talented, distinguished, brilliant man and I was done for. All we did was talk for hours, I told Edward things that only Alice knows and I felt like he was sharing his secrets with me too. But in the end I was wrong, wrong and alone. Meanwhile I had stopped watching t.v and I dreaded going to the grocery store for fear of seeing his face with her. It was pathetic, I was pathetic and I was still unemployed.

I finally dragged my ass out of bed and decided to clean my apartment which i had seriously been neglecting since my run in with Edward. After 2 greusome hours my apartment was sparkling clean I flopped down on my couch accidently sitting on my remote. It was only when I heard the Name Edward Cullen did I come to life. I immediately repreminded myself upset that just the sound of his name could bring me out of my funk. Noticing that tmz had come on I rushed to find my remote underneath the couch cushions to turn it off, but it was to late. A chipper voice came through my t.v speakers.

_Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali were spotted coming out of the Red lion Hotel in Port Angeles last week where they appeared to be arguing. We could only guess Ms. Denali was not to pleased with_ _Edwards activities from the previous night. Edward Cullen was seen leaving C'est Si Bon with an unknown female the two appeared to be very close. Mr. Cullen wouldn't comment on either relationship but we can conclude he chose Ms. Denali over the latter. And for all you Cullen fans we have new. Tanya Denali has confirmed that she is indeed pregnant and there is speculation that Edward Cullen is the father._

I zoned out not hearing the rest. I waited for the tears to come. I waited for the sobs to my body rock. I waited but nothing came. I woke up the morning with arms around me. Small arms my pixie my baby sister Alice. She knew I needed her and she was here without words. She just knew.

EPOV.

Fuck my life. This was bullshit Tanya was becoming a stalker and now she's claiming that I'm her child's father please I haven't touched Tanya in over a six months. The press had been hounding me about Tanya and as they call her the mystery girl. But she wasn't a mystery to me Bella. I ached to touch her, Tanya had took my phone the day she showed up to my hotel and threw it. So that left me with a broke phone and without Bella's number. I wanted to look her up I had been meaning to do it, but the producer of my movie wanted to speed production up to cut cost. That meant 18 hour days hell I didn't bother going to my hotel for anything anymore but shower and shaving. I spent all of my free time in my trailer sleeping or trying to sleep. There was something missing in my life I never noticed it before now maybe I was whole before but I felt like a piece of me had died.

After two months we finished the movie, my co star and best friend Jasper Whitlock convinced me to go to the wrap party at some swanky yacht club. I had taken up smoking again something I hadn't done in a month which is a good amount of time for nicotine addicts. I took a long pull and waited for Jasper to pick me up. I had threw on some shitty outfit my stylist had put together and said fuck shaving, since the movie was done I didn't have to keep a baby face appearance.

"Hey bro hows it?" Jasper asked as I put out my cigarette.

Jasper had been my best friend since I was 12 we both went to a audition for a sunny delight commercial and neither of us were chose but we formed a bond over our love of entertaining. We stayed in contact with each other via phone and email since I lived in Chicago and he lived in ended up moving to l.a together when we were 17 Jasper always called me on my bullshit and I always made him let loose once in a while since he was more reserved than me.

"Its going" I responded getting into the shiny yellow car. "Nice wheels, New turbo 911 cabriolet?"

"Yep" He said popping the P.

I raised my eyebrow "Yours?"

"I bought for a friend." He said smiling to himself.

"Jasper Fucking Whitlock your whipped! You bought a chick a 911 they start at ninety thousand dollars." Not surprised he spent this kinda money hell I spent a little over a quarter mill back in 2007 for my Vanquish.

"She's not a chick she's the one Edward, I met her two days after we came out here and I can't stand being away from her. I can't go back to L.A if she's not coming with me so I'm going to ask her tonight." He nodded to the glove box. I opened it to find a Tiffany's box with a huge diamond in it.

"Bro I'm happy for you." I said giving him a wide grin and pat on the back.

"Thanks man your going to be the best man right?"

Like he had to ask me and Jasper were as good as brothers like me and my real brother Emmett only difference is Jasper didn't lock me in the attic when I was 7 or tell my first girlfriend about all my potty training accidents

"Hell Yeah Jazz I'm in".

"Thanks Edward I know its been tough on you lately with your mystery girl and all but I know things are going to work out" He smiled.

"How'd you know?" I questioned I hadn't told anyone about Bella. I guess I was more transparent then I thought.

"Come on Edward you can't bullshit a bullshitter I see the look on your face its' the same look I would sport if I hadn't found her she's amazing."

"I can't stop thinking about her Jazz. I miss her so much and We barely spent a full day together with no sexual contact, but I need to see her. I don't know whats going on but its some fucked up shit. I even started smoking again. I almost popped a xanax tonight. I've just been feeling so anxious since she left."

We pulled up to the venue where the event was being hosted and I tried to pull myself together.

"She has to be great if she's got you acting all emo and you didn't even hit that hit!" Jazz joked trying to lighten the mood

Now enough of this girly talk, we've got photo's to take, hearts to break." He said pulling on his Roberto Cavalli sunglasses and striding out onto the red carpet where a thousand cameras where flashing.

I suddenly wish I had another cigarette. I wiped my face down, plastered my signature smirk on my face and stepped out of the car into the waiting fans and papoz. I laughed at myself thinking about the nickname Bella gave the paparazzi and wished I could see her. I needed to, I would look her up tomorrow once I got a good nights rest in.

After posing for what seemed like a thousand pictures and signing a few autographs I walked inside greeting people I did and didn't know, it was all part of the business. I networked for about an hour meeting with producers discussing possible roles in upcoming films. I had thrown back two shots of tequila and was starting to loosen up a bit, buzzed but not nearly drunk. I rose from my current table with a couple a list actress when I seen My brother Em and his wife Rosalie.

"Hey Edward" Rosalie said giving me a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. She was Jasper's twin and the sister I never had. She started modeling when her and Jasper turned 18 and a year later her and Emmett started dating they got married six years ago and they had my niece Carly three years ago. She still looks at him like he's the only guy in the room. I loved Rose she kept all us guys in check and was a real spitfire. But underneath all the Hollywood hype Rose was just a stay at home mom with a big heart.

"Yo man don't be macking up on my hunni" Em said with a poor impression of a gangster's voice.

I grabbed Rose around her waist and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You know how I do Em." I said giving her a wink. She slapped us both on the back of our heads.

"Ouch" Em I said simultaneously rubbing our heads and luaghing.

"So you guys get to meet Jasper's wife to be yet?" I ask

Rose's mouth dropped. "That little shit!"

"I take it he didn't tell you yet." I say satisfied with the fact that he told me first.

"I"m going to rip his nuts off." She said starting off to find him.

"Oh no you don't kitty" Em grabbed her arm as she walked away. "Lets give him a chance to ask her before you kill him."

We headed to the bar to get shots. I feel the third shot of the 42 below vodka effects I feel great. Maybe drinking is what I should've been doing the whole time. I still felt empty but a least a little happier. I still wanted Bella, but I tried to think about my best friend getting married and being happy for him.

I got up and went to look for Jasper seeing how I'd been here for almost two hours and he disappeared. So i texted him

Dude you leave? Rose and Em are here. E

I went to the bathroom to wash my face when my phone buzzed.

No dude I'm here I had to smuggle my fiancee to be and company through the back I want to keep her out of the spotlight for as long as I can. The papoz out front are Hounds. J

I blinked twice when I read the word papoz. I guess I really did need to get with the times as Bella would say. Sigh, Bella. I was really turning into a bitch I needed to get out of here. New game plane find Jazz meet his fiancee congratulate then escape I need to find Bella tonight.

I looked at my clock it's after midnight but maybe she won't be asleep. I walked out of the bathroom and spotted Jasper toward the back of the room with his arm around a curvy brunette her back was towards me so I couldn't see her face.

Jasper was with a small group of people and laughing. I realized Em and Rose had found Jazz and they made up part of the group. Jazz was whispering in the girls ear and she was shaking with laughter. He spun his head around and motioned for me to come over not moving his body or the girl next to him.

"Hey Edward get over here and meet the love of my life" he said really letting his Texas accent shine. I could tell he had been drinking. Jazz must've really been happy he's not an avid drinker then again this was a celebration. As I walked up to the group the curvy brunette turned around and I died inside.

"Bella" I half choked and whispered.

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked looking back between she and I questioningly.

I didn't understand how could Jasper do this to me? Why would he? Come on Cullen get a grip he didn't know you knew her, hell you barely know her. She's not yours, you have no claim on her she's perfectly able to date whom she pleases. But why Jasper my best friend, my brother who I had just agreed to stand in as best man at his wedding. Could I really stand there and watch the two of them get married? Would I be able to look at her as a sister in law? I reached out for a drink as a waitress passed by and grabbed two glasses of champagne I threw them both back and made myself come back to reality. Bella was still frozen and still under Jasper's arm.

"Yeah we know each other" Bella and I said at the same time. It seemed like the whole party got quiet even though I could still here the blasting of music behind me. Em and Rose were looking around obviously waiting for someone else to address the big elephant in the room.

And just when I thought my life couldn't suck more ass suddenly out of thin fucking air Tanya appeared at my side.

_**A/N CLIFFY LOL REVIEW PLEASE THANKS ANY QUESTIONS P.M I'LL ANSWER.**_

_**~Mia~**_


	6. Where it all Began

_**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED AND I'M OK WITH IT. I OWN A KICKASS CELLPHONE AND AN AWESOME ASS.**_

BPOV

The air was thick with tension and I wanted cut it or maybe just cut her, Tanya fuckin Denali with a knife. She appeared out of nowhere to embarass me, to remind me of what I can't have, of what she does. Edward Anthony Cullen. The man I spent one amazing night with talking about everything and nothing. The man who broke through all my walls without a matter of minutes the man I couldn't stop myself from fallng in love with. But what did it matter how I felt? It didn't, Tanya was having his child not me. The epic couple she once called them I snorted at the memory.

It took me what seemed like an hour to realize no one had spoken again. Alice must've noticed my distress because she decided to get the attention off of me.

"Hi I'm Alice Swan It seems you're already accquainted with my big sister Bella I'm Jasper's girlfriend." She said extending her hand to Edward who left out a huge breath.

"Ahhhh so your Jasper's fiancee" Edward said enveloping Alice into a hug and spinning her around. God he acts like he's known her his whole life, Wait did he say fiancee? I wasn't the only one to pick up on it. Alice began to scream and Jasper began to chuckle.

"Jasper Hale! Is there something you need to tell me or ask me rather?" Alice said when Edward put her down.

"Wait to ruin a suprise man" Jasper said shaking his head.

"You know me man" Edward said slapping Jasper on his back.

I mean I was estatic for Alice and everything I just needed to get to get out of there. I couldn't stand to be around him any longer, him and his perfect life he seemed so happy not miserable like me. Who was I kidding why would he be miserable? He was Edward Cullen and I was Isabella Swan, He had Tanya Denali I had Alice. Hell did I even have Alice anymore she was engaged for crying out loud. I only snapped out of my inner monolouge because Jasper pulled on my arm. Everyone was heading out the back door but I hesitated.

Jasper had met Alice the day she picked me up from Edward they fell for eachother right away. Jazz spent all his free time with her. I had no idea Jasper knew Edward but I guess its my fault for only half listening whenever somebody spoke. Side effects of OCD Obssesived cullen disorder you only think about that one person.

"Just talk to him Bells" I felt a nudge in my side and turned to see Alice.

"I can't Alz, what am I supposed to do? Go up to him and say, Hey Edward I had the best night of my life with you. Which is crazy because we didn't even have sex, and I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since. In fact I think I"m in love with you." I finished in one breath.

"I don't think Jaspers going to be willing to share her" Fuckin great in case my life didn't suck enough ass Edward Cullen appeared out of thin fucking air.

"Hey Edward didn't see you there" Alice said recovering before me.

"I just got here. We were all headed outside but Jasper noticed you two weren't present so I volunteered to come and retrieve you." He finished with his fucktard smile and I had to bite my lip to suppress a groan.

"Actually we were on our way, just having a sister moment" Alice said walking out the door leaving me with Edward.

I tried to take a step forward but my path was blocked by Edward which pissed me off to no end. I was already embarassed enough I didn't need to be alone with him.

"Excuse me Edward." I tried to take another step but he moved again blocking my path.

"That's the response I get?" He said hiking his manly eyebrow. Gosh Bella can an eyebrow even be manly? Edwards were.

"What do you mean response?" I stepped back and folded my arms waiting for his reaction.

"I mean I haven't heard from you in three months and when I finally see you, you act like we're strangers." He runs his hand through his hair when he's frustrated or nervous I noticed. But where the hell did he get off telling me that I'm the one acting funny. He's the one here with his knocked up bimbo. Just the thought of them together made me seethe with anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was acting like I stranger." It took a lot to pull myself together and give a decent response the truth was we were strangers weren't we?

He looked kind've wary like he was expecting me to blow up at anytime. I chuckled to myself not blaming him for his caution, we had met under some pretty shitty circumstances which caussed me to be even more of a bitch than usual.

Before I knew what was going on he leaned in and engulfed my entire body into a gentle but comforting home and as soon as felt the warmth of his body and inhaled his scent I knew I was home. "Its so good to see you Bella, I missed you" He leaned back from the hug took my hands and met my eyes. "I thought I lost a friend."

My heart sank, so he missed me... As a friend... Right. Way to get your hopes up for nothing Bella he's here with Tanya for the billionth time.

"I missed you too Edward." I ran my fingers through my curls and cursed myself for acting like him.

"We should probably get outside Alice is probably flipping out over her engagement gift."

I looked down as we walked out noticing we still had one of our hands entwined, I also noticed the pleothora of people who just watched our display. This could get bad I didn't want to be seen as a Monica Lewinksy. So I disentangled our hands before we stepped in front of everyone outside. I thought I seen Edward frown for a second but it probably was just wishful thinking. Edward led us away from the small crowd of people on the veranda to a private parking garage. The only time he spoke is when he assured me there would be no papoz were we were going. The silence was there but it was bad, but it was broken all too soon.

"Bells OMG did you see did you see!" Alice yelled jumping around excitedly. She pointed toward a yellow sports car. I see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all smiling at her as she continues to talk a mile a minute. Tanya instantly walks up to Edward and slides her arms through his staking her claim. I back off I can't protect whats not mine. Edward rolls his eyes and takes his arms from out of hers instead of reading into this too much I focus my attention on my sister.

"Wow Ally it's bitching!" I pull her into hug her. Then it hits me, she's leaving. No more Alice, no more Jasper, no Edward no one. Just Bella.

"Congratulations hun I guess this means your leaving me huh?" I smiled holding back tears of joy, jealousy and sorrow. I regret the words as soon as Alice tightens up. I guess she hadn't thought of this the whole atmosphere changed again kind've like when Tanya showed up by Edwards side. She pulled away from me and faced Jasper.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy." She began in a broken voice. "I can't, I mean I just can't go. Bella's been there for me my whole life. When I got my period, when I lost my dog, had my first date, when our mom chose Phil over us when our dad died when."

What the hell was she doing I wasn't going to let her ruin her life for me.

"Alice! Alice" I grabbed her face and turned her back to me, the tears in both our eyes spilling over.

"Are you crazy?" I said with a small sniffle. "Jasper major hottie Whitlock is asking you to be his wife!" I wink in Jaspers direction he gives me a small sad smile. "Your gonna be a superstar bitch, living n L.A seeing the world and doing whatever you want in it. But best of all your gonna get to share that with the man of your dreams. I've seen how Jasper looks at you the boy is absolutely smitten." I say the last part in an awful country accent to lighten the mood and it works because I hear a couple of low chuckles

"But Bella" Alice begans but I interupt.

"And I've seen the way you look at him. You look at him like the sun shines out of his goddamn ass Alz. And I'd give anything to have love like that. Don't you see this is whats supposed to happen your going to get out of this shithole we live in because your were destined for so much more, this is all I ever wanted for you." I say wiping the tears from her eyes forcing her to look at me.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy but Alice Nicole Swan soon to be Whitlock you don't owe me a damn thing I was suppose to be there for all those things, that's what big sisters are for Fucktard. I'll be your maid of honor we'll get drunk in Vegas for your bacholerette party and they'll have to find us like in the hangover."

She gives a small laugh so I finally release her face and stand up straight placing my hands on my hips with a smirk. "So what your going to do now is run into that mans arms, beg for his forgivness for even uttering such blasphemy accept his proposal and have fuckhot sex all night"

There are no small chuckles this time everyone full out laughs except the plastic bitch of the west. I remember that Tanya is here and I'm immediately embarassed with my display of weakness so I blush. But hey it's not everyday you lose your babysister who is only 2 years younger than you to a mega hot superstar. But Jaspers good for her I've seen them together and I know he'd walk through hell to get to her. Alice takes my advice and runs into his accepting arms and starts apologizing profusely kissing him all of his face while the rest of us try to give them some privacy.

I go inside the building to use the restroom the truth was so much was happening so fast I had to get somewhere alone to calm down. I thanked god there was no bathroom attendant and splashed my face with water. This is what I had wanted for weeks, for months to see him again. I looked at myself in the mirror and dared myself to let a single tear fall. I let tears drop before because of Edward Cullen, I didn't have any intentions of it happening again anytime soon. After a while I finally felt composed enough to rejoin the group. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going obviously because I ran into a body when I exited the restroom.

I felt arms steady me, then there it was his smell. "Edward" I said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Just did." I shrugged out of his grasp.

He ran his hand through his hair again and I smiled to myslef. "I was just coming to check on you everyone else left and I said I'd see you home."

"Wow how long was I in there?" I said more to myself but he answered anyway.

"Close to an hour and a half." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow" I said again lamely.

"Yeah wow."

"Sooo where's Tanya?" I asked agaisnt my better judgemnet. I saw a look of disgust come over his face and found myself frowning. As much as I disliked Tanya no one should run away from there responsiblilties. Renee had done it and Charlie stepped up to the plate and raised us the best he could.

"I have no clue actually." He said looking around taking my hand leading me towards the front of the almost empty club.

"You really don't need to take me home Edward you look like the living dead" I say tracing the the small dark circles under his eyes that I notice for the first time tonight.

He gives a small chuckle but ignores my protest "I can sleep when I'm dead tonight I wanna catch up with an old friend."

Outside the papoz are gone, probably has something to do witht he fact that its like storming like nobody's buisness out here.

"Oh Bella" he smiles down at me. "It's too dangerous to drive back to Forks tonight so I guess we'll just share my hotel room."

Not again. "I really don't think thats a good idea Edward" I say as we rush to get into a cab.

In less time than I thought was possible I seen the fifth avenue street sign and I'm stepping back into the place where my life was changed. The place where Edward and I were just us. The Red Lion Hotel.


	7. So Let's talk

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. S.M DOES I'M JUST BORROWING THEM TO HELP US SATIATE OUR THIRST LORD HELP US ALL :p**_

EPOV

Bella was so selfless she'd rather be alone in this shitty city than deprive her sister of happiness. I couldn't understand my strong pull towards this girl or my want to look after her, but I took solace in knowing I'd have another night with her to figure it out. We arrived at my suite after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"So Bella How have you been?" I said as I relaxed onto the living area sofa as Bella took up residence on the opposite of end of me.

"I've been living, still no job. But I had some money saved up so I figure I'll be ok for another month or so. She shrugged.

I immediately felt guilty. "Why didn't you take the money that night? I trashed your car and made you lose your job."

Bella seemed different she wasn't the same she wasn't carefree or sassy like she was during our last meeting. She was guarded careful in her movements.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arm around them resting her face on chin on top of her knees. She "I'm not accustomed to having things handed to me I'm a hard worker so to accept that kind of money without doing anything for it doesn't sit right with me."

I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her she was tense but seemed to relax at my touch. "Bella your someone I consider a friend and friends can help friends out if they are in need."

She jerked out from under my touch. "Fuck off Cullen I'm not some charity case. I don't need your damn money"

What the hell was she talking about I was just trying to help.

"I never said you were Bella, I was just trying to be a good friend and help!"

"I never asked for your help" She said standing up grabbing her purse. "I never asked to be your friend, I never asked for you to crash into me, to make me lose my job, to impregnate your slut whore of a baby's mama Tanya or to invite me back here."

She turned on her heels and slammed the door to my suite leaving me baffled. What had I done to offend her so? All I wanted was to help, she was right it was my fault all of it. The car the job, but Tanya I didn't understand. I hated when people took shit the media said to heart. I knew there were rumors going around that I was Tanya's baby's father but that shit was far from the truth. I hadn't fucked Tanya for half a damn year I swear you make one fucking mistake and your screwed for life. I snapped out of my thoughts when the lightening made the lights in my hotel room flicker. I couldn't let her go out into this shit storm.

I hauled ass out of my room without grabbing a coat or umbrella. I'm surprised my shoes were on I really didn't remember putting them on, or if I took them off in the first place. The elevator was taking entirely too long so I opted for the stairs, this place only had two floors. I made it downstairs in time so see long mahogany hair whipping out of the hotel entrance. I raced after it.

"Mr Cullen, Sir is there anything you need? You didn't have to come down here, If you called I would've been happy to take care of any request you have. A senior member of the hotel staff blocked my exit. I was tired of being polite to people and this chick had I want to fuck written all over her face..

"Yeah Actually I do." I said with my most charming smile, she lit up instantly.

"Oh really Mr. Cullen and what would that be?" She purred taking a step closer.

"You know the chick that just walked out the door with the long brown hair and deep brown eyes?"

She looked taken aback for a second. "Uh sure" she spluttered.

"Well that's what I need." I'm sure I left her flabbergasted but I needed to get to Bella. I really felt something for this girl and I sure as hell was going to try and find out what it was.

It was pouring down hard outside and I didn't have a jacket or a prayer. The lack of light on this particular street didn't help either. But when I heard a woman's voice I knew it was her.

"Just leave me the fuck alone I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." Bella's voice rang out over the thunder.

What did I do so bad?

"Bella I just want to talk." I yelled back I couldn't see her and I was searching frantically peering with cloudy vision through the night.

"I said don't fucking touch me you asshole"

I wasn't even near her what the hell is she talking about?

"Bella where are you?" I yelled.

And then it happened at the same time she screamed and I caught sight of her. It was just for a brief moment the lightning flashed and I saw her silhouette next to a building

"Edward Help!" She pleaded but I was still to far away a tall man about Emmett's size punched her in her face she fell to the ground. I saw red. I don't remember what happened but a beautiful voice was calling me back to the present.

"Edward you have to stop your going to kill him" I flashed back to the now and seen Bella I looked down and seen an incapacitated man and blood everywhere.

"Edward we have to go." She implored.

I stood up and pulled her away from the man towards the hotel, I met no resistance.

"Do you want to call the police?" I asked quietly as we reached the front of the hotel.

"No" she answered quietly. What has happened to you beautiful girl? Where's the fire your fight?

When we walked into the hotel lobby all eyes were on us. As well as they should have been, she had just stormed out into a storm ironically enough and I chased after her. Only to return soakin wet with a few blood drops on my clothes and a not so little bruise glowing brightly on the right side of her face.

Bella must of sensed the stares because she lowered her head and hid behind her hair. I put my arm around her to reassure her I was here with her and she relaxed. Once again silence on the way to the room and I pondered to myself if this was going to be a repeat of what just happened sans crazy attacker outside. Was I going to try and make conversation was she going to get angry and leave again?

I looked up and realized we were back in our original position me on the sofa her on the other end of me. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I wanted to. I couldn't understand how this girl could come into my life and affect it so much. I didn't know why she had so much animosity towards me and I sure as hell didn't know why she didn't want to be my friend at the very least. I had questions and I needed some answers. I sighed and drug my hand through my hair the hair leaving my scalp and the air flowing through calms me temporarily. It's now or never Cullen.

"So" I began in loud clear voice. "Let's talk.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what just happened I have never been happier to ask someone for hel. When I heard his voice I thought I was imagining things but I still called out for him. I was assaulted and rescued by Edward a dream come true save for the whole getting punched in a face by a steroid junkie and all. And here I was back in his room having a second chance to act civil around him. I took a deep breath and met the eyes that were boring into my soul.

"And what pray-tell would you like to discuss Mr. Cullen?" My voice was surprisingly strong after what I had just been through.

"Oh cut the shit Isabella." He said running his hand through his hair again.

"What the hell does that mean Edward? I spat back.

"I mean were fucking both grown for Pete's sake and I don't know about you but I don't want to play any games. I want everything out in the air in the open for us to discuss right now!" He voice held so much authority he wasn't shouting but his voice was elevated. He had stood up while he was talking and his expression was one that I recognized since I had wore it so often. He wasn't taking any shit tonight, he meant business. My lady parts instantly reacted from his tone and I blushed knowing that his voice could do such things to me.

"Ok Edward let's talk." I had so much bubbling up inside of me I didn't know where to start first. Thankfully Edward did.

"Ok" His voice was much softer now and he had sat back down. "Why on earth do you think Tanya and I are having a baby?"

Wow if he didn't hit the nail with the hammer or whatever the hell that saying was. I swallowed because suddenly my throat felt incredibly dry. What does he mean why do I think that? Does that mean he and she are not having a baby?

"Well Edward, I was at home one day and before you look at me like that I do not read into this kind of stuff. But I accidentally sat on my remote and TMZ was on and there was a report confirming that Tanya was pregnant and there was speculation that you were the father." I looked up to gauge his response.

"Are you fucking kidding me Bella? Speculation? If you don't believe in that horseshit why are we having this conversation?"

I stood up and threw my hands up in exasperation. "Can you blame me Edward? I mean the first time we meet up outside of a car accident she shows up the next morning claiming that you and her were epic and all this other crap. Then tonight she's hanging all over you, what the hell was I suppose to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me" His voice was slightly raised again and I had to sit for fear of my knees giving out.

"Why the hell would I do that Edward your an actor and I barely know you, how am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

"That's a low blow Bella. So I"m judged for what I do for a living now? If you were a criminal defense lawyer and you defended scum who killed people for fun I wouldn't judge you. Hell you don't do anything now and I don't judge you, I don't call you some gold-digging bitch trying to ruin me and get rich in the process."

How dare he? I got up and made a move for my purse and I wondered how it got back from the alley I didn't remember carrying it back. "Thank you for saving my life Edward. I'm sorry I ran out so abruptly earlier I was dealing with some personal issues."

"Aw hell Bella" He said running his hand over his face. "You running again? Is that all you know how to do?"

"No I know how to protect myself." I said quietly turning to face the door but not moving towards it.

"From what brown eyes? He took step closer to me and I held my breath until he was in front of my face. "Why do you care so about this whole situation anyway?" He tilted my head up gently with his finger but I avoided his eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want to be my friend?"

Fuck it Swan it's now or never. I looked up into his jade eyes and made a decision.

"Because I want so much more than that Edward"

And then I kissed him. I kissed him with more passion then stars in the sky and with enough fire to set a thousand forest ablaze. And when I came up for air I was met with the same want, no need in his eyes. "Take me Edward." I said placing a kiss under his ear.

"Make me forget that your perfect and I'm plain," He started to say something but I silenced him with a kiss to his lips. "Make me forget about Tanya wanting you and Alice leaving." I said in between kisses. "Take me now and make me yours."

As we made our way to the bedroom I realized there was no turning back this was it Edward Cullen was going to have all of me.

A/N HELLO ALL R&R PLZ THEY MAKE ME POST FASTER AND FEEL TONY THE FUCKING TIGER GREATTTTTTTTTTT :p


	8. The first night

_**DISCLAIMER- NOPE STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**_

_**A/N To my followers who clicked the story alert button thank you and I'm so soorrryyyy life got in the way. My laptop charger was broke and I barely ordered one. The mini laptop I was using as my back up didn't have enough memory to post a new chap or whatever but I'm back now. So thank you for patience! And I promise to update way quicker now. ~Mia~**_

BPOV

Edward picked me up bridal style and led me toward the bedroom. He layed me gently on the bed and I don't know if the thunder and lightning was setting the stage for the moment but this all felt so right. I loved Edward deep down I knew it was true but I wasn't ready to admit that to him or myself for that matter. Quite frankly it scared the shit out of me to have these intense feelings for someone I barely knew who seemed so unattainable. I never felt this way before and couldn't bear to have this feeling go away. I didn't just want Edward, I needed him.

He undressed me slowly, the only sound in the room was that of our heavy breathing and the thunderstorm outside.

"You are exquisite Isabella" He said once I was completely bare. "I've only dreamed of this kind of beauty."

My body was burning with anticipation. I could feel him trailing kissing down my stomach above my sex. "I need this Edward, I need you."

"I need you more than you know Pretty girl" But I don't have anything."

"I'm a virgin Edward so you don't have to worry about catching anything." His movement stilled and he came up from my nether regions to look me in my face.

"It's true I guess thats why Jake felt the need to go elsewhere. Who can blame him I wasn't putting out" I laughed humorlessly. God Bella why are you talking bout this when you have a sex god laying half naked on top of you.

He still hadn't spoken he was just staring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"Are you clean?" I finally go the nerve up to ask.

"Yes I get tested regulary" he said still not moving his eyes from my face.

"Well ok then I trust you Edward you told me I was supposed to and thats what I'm doing."

"Bella I can't not now." He sighed removing his body from mine taking all my warmth with him. Emotions washed over me. Rejection, dissapointment, fear, confusion, longing.

"I thought you said you needed me Edward." I whispered sitting up pulling the sheet over me to cover my shame.

"God knows I do Bella more than anything." He ran his hand over his face in beautiful agony and the rejection slightly faded.

"Then what is it Edward I'm on birthcontrol you know to regulate periods and all that shit. So I'm not trying to trap you into giving me a baby or anything." I was teasing him now.

"Shit Bella I said I didn't think of you like that earlier or you. It's just you were just attacked and I feel like I'm taking advatage of your fragile state. I actually feel like shit."

I laughed a real laugh for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Oh Edward I swear you just sounded like you were doctor Phil or something"

"Can we just talk get to know eachother some more. I mean I feel like I've known you forever but we've hardly spent anytime together without something bad happening."

I thought back to all the times we were together. Our first meeting, The car accident. Second meeting, the restaurant with the hostess from hell and Leah. Second meeting part two the morning after with Tanya. Tonight part one, Tanya, finding out my baby sister is leaving me, me acting like an ass running out on the man I've been pinning over because a lack of communication and finally me getting decked in the face.

"Wow your right." I scooted to the side so he could lie next to me. "Maybe tonight we can just talk" I yawned as I finished the last word.

He laughed quietly. "Or maybe we can just sleep pretty girl, we can talk tomorrow over breakfast." My face burned where he placed a goodnight kiss on my cheek.

"Food sounds nice" I said dreamily I sighed happily in content as I felt Edward snuggle in closer and place his arms around me. I drifted off into la la land excited for the next day.

BPOV

I was having the most beautiful dream it was ten years down the road Edward and I were married we had one boy and two little girls. Edward was a retired actor but still active in the movie making buisness and I was a successfull author. But something was off there was something dark in the background of my picteresque setting. A shawdow came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the throat I couldn't move I couldn't breathe all I kept thinking was Edward save me. He was running towards me but couldn't catch me then all the sudden darkness came over me. It wasn't the typical oh I'm dead in my dream kind've darkness but more like a its really dark in here but why the hell is there a annoying blinking blue light coming from the right.

"Are you ok?" I suddenly realized I was awake, Edward was talking to me and that shitty blue light was a text message alert from my cellphone.

"Bella are you alright?" My angel asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine" I croaked out. I could really use some water.

"You were yelling. I came in here to check on you." He handed me a glass of water I swear the boy could read minds.

"Where were you?" I asked sitting up taking a sip from the cup.

"I couldn't sleep I have a lot on my mind." Edward rubbed his face and took a seat next to me.

"Bad Dreams?" He rubbed my face and I melted in his palm. I studied his face from his vibrant green eyes to the wrinkles in his forehead from the crease of concern. How did Mr. Asshat and I get from arguing over car wrecks to lying in bed together. I didn't believe in fate really but I believed everything happened for a reason. Maybe Edward hit me that day so we could do this. Just this lie in bed. But I'd be damned if that was all that was going to happen Virgin or not, movie star or not there was a fire burning somewhere deep inside of me and Edward was the only one who could douse it.

EPOV

"Edward"

"Yes love" I stroked her cheek trying to read her face. What was wrong with my pretty girl. Bella slowly rose up and straddled me I felt none of her weight but it felt like a thousand pounds of steel were gluing me to my spot. She kissed me once on my lips, a soft kiss but full of determination.

"Edward I want you" We held eye contact and I couldn't for the life of me remember my last name. I couldn't remember anything before this moment except that she was Bella and I was Edward and this was the only thing in the world that mattered to me now. Bella's small throat clearing brought me of out my trance. She looked at me expectantly.

"You want me Ma belle fille?" I asked kissing her neck sucking her pale skin.

"Yes Edward" She trembled under my wandering hands. I pulled back and met her eyes once more.

"Then take me ma douce."

"Edward I told you I've never"... I cut her off with a kiss.

"Shhh do you feel this" I motioned between the two of us. " The undeniable attraction, the invisible magnet that keeps pulling us back together, the spark when we touch. I know it sounds corny baby but this, this is right. And nothing you do could ever be wrong. So show me baby, show me how much you want me." I kissed her neck causing her to shiver "How much you need me Because baby I'm dying to know"

BPOV

I didn't know what to say I had no words for Edward all i could do as he asked and show him how much I needed him. I hoped for the life of me that I wasn't about to embarass myself. Sure I've fooled around before but I've never gone all the way. I straddled Edward and removed my shirt leaving me in my lace blue bra and matching thong. I kissed his neck and made my way up to his ear causing him to shudder slightly. I figured that was a good spot so I started tonguing the area lightly.

"Does that feel good baby?" I whispered in his ear.

"More than you know baby." He craned his neck so that he could kiss on my shoulder the goosebumps wouldn't go away.

"Tell me what you need me to do Edward."

"I need you to touch yourself Isabella" That I could do even though I hadn't gone all the way a girl can never have too many good times on her own.

I lay back on the bed rubbing small circles on my clit, Causing him to growl loudly and began kissing various parts of my body furiously. "Thats it baby keep doing it go faster pretend its me."

I worked my fingers faster trying to reach my peak but coming up short everytime Edward kissed me somewhere that made my body tingle.

"Let me help you brown eyes. Whatever I do don't stop rubbing your clit" Edward said kissing his way down to my sex.

Jake rarely went down on me and when he did it was always mediocre I probably actually came 3 out of 30 times. Or once every ten times however you want to put it.

"Edward you don't have to." I said grabbing his hair once he licked a sweet spot.

"I want to Bella let me. I want to see you fall apart." I continued to rub myself faster and harder giving myself the friction I needed and Edward. Oh Edward his tongue was a fucking prize to be won. I could feel myself reaching my peak as his tongue moved in ways that shouldv'e been illegal.

"Edward I'm so close" I groaned out trying to keep up the movement needed to climax.

He removed his mouth from my core and began pumping his fingers in and out of me I assume he was trying to get me ready for him.

"Thats it Bella baby cum for me I want to taste you before we make love."

Thats all I needed to hear before coming apart. He kissed me to stifle my screams.

"As much as I would like to hear you yells of passion I don' think you would appreciate the tabloids tomorrow." He smiled brightly and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ma Belle?" He was searching my eyes trying to see if this is what I truly wanted It made me fall for him a little more.

I grabbed his face so I could be sure he was looking me in my eye. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life. Take me Edward" Boxers hit the floor and I suddenly became aware of Edwards girth and he was anything but small. I may not have had the most experience with penis sizes but I knew that he was bigger than Jake by far. He was fat he had lenght and a talented tongue what more could a girl ask for.

He took it slow testing my insides trying not to hurt me. "Edward please I'm not a china doll your not going to break me just do it."

And so he did, he pushed past my barrier. I'm not gonna lie it hurt. But not as much as I thought it would be, after about 5 strokes the pain subsided and I began to enjoy myself.

"Fuck Baby you feel so good My imaginaton has nothing on realtiy right now"

"So you fantasize about me Mr. Cullen" He continued his thrust burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Every fucking day Swan, Rub your self again I need you to feel your walls tighten around me"

"Your the boss" I whispered rubbing myself again my clit was still a bit tender from the last orgasm but I'm sure I could rub another out for him. Truth is I would probably do anything he asked me.

"Do you feel that Bella?" He asked in between thrust. "How we fit? How we need to be together?"

"I do Edward" a tear dropped from my eye from the sheer intensity of the whole thing.

"Don't cry sweetie" His warm hand wiped the single tear away from my face and I exploded all over again. My walls clenched around his penis and my legs tightened around his back.

"Thats it déesse Ahhh Bella I'm going to cum" He picked up his thrust and it excited me that my own orgasm could send him over the edge.

"Do it Edward cum" I urged. I felt his hot seed shoot through me. I listened to his moans like they were the last works of Beethoven. His body collasped on me and I knew it then, that Edward Anthony Cullen was a part of my life and I needed him like the fucking air I breathe.

Just this being in his arms inhaling his scent was my piece of heaven and I would burn in hell for eternity if I could have this for a lifetime


End file.
